PaleoTrilogy Characters
ALL NON-CANONICAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DINOQUEEN13 OR OTHER PEOPLE: THEY CANNOT BE USED WITHOUT PERMISSION Delta Squad The members of the Delta Squad are our main protagonists. When they summon a dinosaur, they always say "Dino Slash" or "Dīnosurasshu". Their theme song is Delta Squad (no duh). The full biographies are here. Max *Name: Maximus "Max" Taylor *Age: 13 *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Purple *Height: 171 cm (5'6") *Dinosaurs: Chomp (Triceratops) Rex *Name: Rex Owen *Age: 13 *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 171 cm (5'6") *Dinosaurs: Ace (Carnotaurus) Zoe *Name: Zoe Drake *Age: 13 *Hair Color: Pink *Eye Color: Purple *Height: 165 cm (5'4") *Dinosaurs: Paris (Parasaurolophus) *Paris, Grass :"Hana, Parasaurorofusu!" "Blossom, Parasaurolophus!" ;Cosmos Spinosaurus *Spine, Jupiter/Fire :"Bureizu, Kosumos Susupinosaurusu!" "Blaze, cosmos Spinosaurus!" ;Cosmos Opisthocoelicaudia *Cole, Mars/Darkness :"Ooi kakusu, Opisutokoerikaudia kosumosu!" "Enshroud, cosmos Opisthocoelicaudia!" Sofia *Name: Sofia Plio *Age: 13 *Hair Color: Green (originally Blue) *Eye Color: Yellow (originally Gray) *Height: 158 cm (5'2") *Dinosaurs: Pachycephalosaurus, Cosmos Saichania *Drake, Secret :"Atama tsuki, Pachycephalosaurus!" "Headbutt, Pachycephalosaurus!" ;Cosmos Saichania *Crania, Saturn/Earth :"Supaiku, Saikania kosumosu!" "Spike, Crania!" ;Cosmos Triceratops *Cher, Jupiter/Wild Amaranth *Name: Amaranth Koustopoulos *Age: 14 *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: *Weight: Dinosaurs Amicagraphica *Name: Amicagraphica Kryschtofovici Yamaichi *Age: 27 *Hair Color: Blue *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 173 cm (5'8") *Weight: Dinosaurs ;Achillobator *Zane and Sue; Secret :"Suraisu, Achirobator!" "Slice, Achillobator!" ;Daspletosaurus *Daspleto; Fire :"Shiā, Dasupuretosaurusu!" "Sear, Daspletosaurus!" ;Diplodocus *Diplo; Secret :"Sutonpubokkusu, Deipurodokusu!" "Stomp, Diplodocus!" ;Pinacosaurus *Piña; Earth :"Sutoraiku, Pinakosaurusu!" "Strike, Pinacosaurus!" Kita *Name: Kita Ieyasu *Age: 27 *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Hazel *Height: 173 cm (5'8") *Weight: Dinosaur ;Katsuyamasaurus *Katsuya, Earth :"Kui iru younisorerawo, Katsuya-chan!" "Devour them, Katsuya-chan!" Seth *Name: Seth Yamamoto *Age: 28 *Hair Color: Blue *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 180 cm (5'9") *Weight: (160 lbs) Dinosaurs ;Cryolophosaurus *Cryo, Secret/Ice :"Touketsu, Cryolophosaurusu!" "Freeze, Cryolophosaurus!" ::Cryo is Seth's dinosaur from the Pterosaur Legends, whom he reclaimed after waking up. Reese *Name: Reese Drake *Age: 26 *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Purple *Height: 168 cm (5'5") *Weight: (131 lbs) Night Stars The Night Stars are the main antagonists in Paleocademy. They are the Zanjark, only they have more members, although the main members are still the original members. When they summon a dinosaur, they always say "Consume into darkness," before the actual summoning phrase (like the Delta Squad's "Dino Slash"). Jark *Name: Jark *Age: 900,000,001 *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Red *Height: 180 cm (5'9") *Weight: (170 lbs) Mikhail's Team Mikhail Stromenburg Mikhail is the main antagonist at the end of Paleocademy and the co-main antagonist in Paleofuture. *Name: Mikhail Stromenburg *Age: 30 (Paleocademy) *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Purple *Dinosaur: Himaka (altered Carcharodontosaurus) He serves as Rhamphorhynchus's knight, an old tradition that ran in the Yamaichi family. He travels to Max and Zoe's time to locate Amicagraphica, as Rhamphorhynchus wished to see her little sister again. However, he was corrupted by the Cosmos Stones' power, as it had absorbed the Black Pterosaur's energy when Seth rammed into it. Thus, it caused him to go after the cursed Carcharodontosaurus that killed all its enemies who lost to it. After Mikhail acquired it, he also tracked down a set of Transformation Crystals. However, the fact that the dark Cosmos Stones were controlling him was unknown until the finale, although it was hinted that it wasn't Mikhail who was evil. His last name can be spelled Stromenb'e'''rg or Stromenb'u'''rg. Rate *Name: Rate *Age: 16 *Hair Color: Red *Eye Color: Green *Dinosaur: Viral (Velociraptor) Rate is Mikhail's loyal friend. His background is a mystery; even Mikhail doesn't know of it (he never mentions it, at least). His Fire-attributed Velociraptor is fiercely loyal to him. Rate works alongside Mikhail in the Dinosaur Tournament, where he defeats Chira Stone. His next, and last, battle is against Katy, where he loses. What happens after his defeat is unknown, as Katy is worked down to the point where she faints. Janice and Mariesii Janice Tasse She is Mariesii's partner, and a main antagonist in Paleowars. *Name: Janice Tasse *Age: 16 *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Yellow *Dinosaur: Allosaurus =Navigation= Category:PaleoTrilogy